Tryst
by Lady Lark
Summary: Two lovers meet clandestinely at a Capsule Corps Party. Crack NonHeterosexual Pairing Ahead.


_Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. This is a piece of fanfiction by a fan for fans. No money was made from the creation of this work._

_Disclaimer Part Deux: This fic has some very adult themes if you are uncomfortable with things like adultery and sex, turn back now._

**Tryst**  
_by Lady Lark_

* * *

"It's been a while."

"It has."

"Too long, if you ask me."

"I didn't."

"I didn't say that you did, just if you had that I would say it was too long. Lighten up. You're far too serious. After all, it is a party."

"I didn't come to this party to lighten up."

"So why did you come?"

"You know why I came, Bulma. I came to see you."

"Really?" The woman's face lit up. "You want to slip away for a bit? Vegeta's having an eating contest with Goku and I think everyone else is watching them."

"That sounds good."

"Well, let me lead the way, Eighteen." Bulma started to walk towards the building when she felt herself pulled into a strong, yet gentle, embrace.

"There's a faster way," the android murmured as she bent to capture the other woman's lips.

"Hmmm?"

"Over there." She motioned with her head. "That balcony leads to one of the guest rooms."

"Then let's go."

Eighteen scooped the other woman into her arms and flew them up to the empty room. Laying Bulma on the bed, the android buried her head in the curve of Bulma's neck. "Kami, I've missed you. You smell so good."

"Vegeta said the same thing. I think it is because I am pregnant again."

"You are? How wonderful!" The android's hand slipped from where it was nestled under Bulma's back to caress the slight bulge of her stomach. "Do you know what you are having?"

"A half-human, half-saiyajin baby."

"Bulma. . ."

The scientist laughed and pulled the other hand up to her mouth for a kiss. "I know, I know, but I couldn't resist. Tests show I am going to have a little girl."

"I hope she as beautiful and loving as her mother." After planting a kiss on Bulma's stomach, Eighteen tilted her head up to gaze into the other woman's eyes. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Bulma sat up and manuevered her body so that her eyes were level with the android's. "Eighteen, I love you. I have loved you for years. Even though I am pregnant with Vegeta's child, I still love you. Even though I have learned to love Vegeta over the years, it is nothing compared to what I feel for you." She closed the distance between them, drawing Eighteen into a passionate kiss. Bulma's hand reached up to cup the android's face, pushing back the fine strands of blond hair. Bulma pulled away slightly and started raining soft little kisses all over Eighteen's face. "Besides I thought that we went through this two times already. Once when you decided to marry Krillin. Then again when you wanted to get pregnant. I helped you then with drugs and weekly check-ups to make sure that you would be able to carry the child to term. I didn't stop loving you then and you didn't stop loving me. My being pregnant now won't change anything. I still love you."

"You say that so easily, Bulma."

"It's easy, because it is true."

"What about Vegeta? You love him."

"Yes, I do. And you love Krillin."

"That's different."

"So is what I feel for Vegeta. I feel sorry for him. He's had a hard life and I don't think he's ever loved anything before Trunks and me. You at least had your brother, he didn't even have that." She paused, forcing her temper under control. "Besides I don't want to spend our time together arguing over our respective mates. I'd much rather be making love to you." Bulma slid her hand down from Eighteen's face to slip under the hem of her shirt. Tracing her way upward, the scientist caressed the underside and side of the other woman's left breast.

"Lean back," Bulma murmured. When the android complied Bulma slipped the jean jacket off the other woman's shoulders. Then that task completed, she pulled the white shirt over the blonde's head.

Bulma started to unzip her dress when she heard Trunks' voice from outside. "Mom! Mom! Where are you? Mom!"

"Shit! I knew we took too long. Dammit!" Bulma swore as she ran her fingers through her short hair pushing the strands back into place. "Will you be able to slip away next week sometime?"

"I think so. Krillin was thinking of taking Marron to visit his old monastary. I can encourage that. That should give me a couple of days. What about you?"

"Oh the same old. Capsule Corps business, why mess with what that works."

Eighteen smiled. "I look forward to it. Let me slip out before let Trunks know where you are." She gave Bulma a quick kiss. "You look fine. I'll see you next week. Just call me with the details." With another quick kiss, the two separated. Eighteen heading downstairs towards the kitchens, Bulma to the balcony to acknowledge Trunks.

No one would believe that they were lovers. Had been lovers for over ten years. They found each other soon after the horror of the Cell Games. Their love had been a gradual thing, starting as wary friends. It grew out of loneliness until they couldn't imagine life without the other. But there were complications, husbands and families, people who needed them. So they stayed apart, consoling themselves to trysts and getaways.

It was the least painful solution.

Even though the separation tore at their hearts.

* * *

AN: This is a crack fic – the pairing wasn't even decided until I had written the first few lines of dialogue then tried to figure out exactly who would talk that way. The story was hinged around the line "No one would believe that they were lovers." Which pretty much meant that the canon pairings were out as were most of the obvious non-canon ones (Goku/Vegeta, Gohan/Piccolo, Trunks/Goten.) I played with Bulma/Krillin and Yamcha/Vegeta before settling into this pairing. It kinda works – but mostly not. It is also my first attempt at yuri/shojo-ai. Not something I write a lot, considering I am a die hard Bulma/Vegeta fan and I don't see much yuri potential in DBZ.

We now return you to your regularly scheduled reading.


End file.
